


just like a phoenix she returns

by loumauve (wintermallow)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-it fic, Gen, Multi, meta (kind of), post The Ones You Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermallow/pseuds/loumauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we write the truth in our minds, and in what we believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like a phoenix she returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miekhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miekhead/gifts).



> this was originally written to make myself and mieks feel better, and it was my way of dealing with what happened and the way it was handled. it's kind of meta in the way it was written, but the basic idea has haunted me ever since, so maybe I'll write the actual story at some point.

don’t cry. don’t you know that Leena always comes back to them?   
she just needs a new start every hundred years or so, so the world doesn’t wear her down too much.  
  
it’s true. just like a phoenix she returns.  
  
she may have left her body right now, but you’ll see that one day, maybe a week from then they’ll find a little girl on their doorstep.   
she’ll have that same hair, those same beautiful eyes, and with time she’ll return to them as she was.  
  
all she needs is a moment of rest every hundred years or so.  
  
it will all be well.  
  
they will save the planet, and they will worry about Leena, and what is going to happen to Artie, and where is Helena? because they need her, too.  
  
they are a family after all.  
  
but a week or so from now she will return. she will grown in the following weeks, age, return to herself.  
  
and it will be as though it never happened at all.   
  
Leena won’t remember the pain and the fear, won’t remember anything about that day, and neither will Artie. they’ll find a way to take that burden from him. (that, and the memories from that god awful parallel universe where everything seemed lost; because nobody should have to see anything like that.)  
  
and they’ll just be the best family we’ve ever known.  
  
there will be Helena and Myka, finally working things out, because time is short. and the Warehouse only ever takes away from them; and there will be Artie and Vanessa, because there’s no way she’s gonna let him go.

 

and there will be Leena and Claudia, with their late night movie marathons, and cuddling, and sweet kisses exchanged in the morning, and holding each other throughout the night; baking cookies and pies, because we all know that Artie and Pete need those, and some day they will be the Innkeeper and the Caretaker, because don’t we know that Mrs. Frederic needs time with her family, too. Time away from all that responsibility, time to remember why they are all doing this job. what they are doing it for.  
  
and don’t you know that both Innkeeper and Caretaker will spend a great big number of years together. they will have all the time in the world.

-  
  
So don’t you cry.  
  
Because we write the truth in our minds, and in what we believe. And I don’t believe there’s anything but a happy ending for them.  
  
So you’ll see. Leena will be back. just like a phoenix rising from the ashes.


End file.
